Boys Will Be
by kamilolita
Summary: “Really, Larxene? Honestly, I do not know what you see in that pink hair. PINK. HAIR. Seriously? What a pussy.” If I wasn’t staring at Axel so intensely, I probably wouldn’t have seen the twitch of annoyance in his eye. - Love, Hate, and High School.
1. Jerks

A/N: I should probably be working on my other fics or something, but I got a spark of inspiration. _BY THE WAY_, just to let you know before hand, I will be switching the POV depending on the situation. That way I can make it a little bit more... interesting~ :"D Oh and, it's my first high school fic. Tee hee~ Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did... oh buddy.

* * *

₪ Chapter 1 ₪

_~ Larxene POV ~_

Jeez. Honestly, if it were up to me I wouldn't be here right now. The long drawl of the teacher _booooores_ me to death. Seriously, what does my teacher's life story have to do with physics? Whatever, not like I care about either of those subjects. I was just taking this class to get out of this hell-hole of a school. Ahh yes, it is great being a senior… Ha. I lied. I hate senioritis. But well, I do like getting out of school earlier. That was a plus. But still, the anticipation to graduate just tears at me. I looked at the time on my phone.

Twelve fourty five. _'A few more minutes.'_

Then I glanced at it again.

Twelve fourty seven. _'Just one more.'_

Tick tock went the clock and, like on cue, the bell rings. _Sighhhh._

Thank goodness this class was over. Now it was lunch for my classmates, but home for me.

Everyone around me pushed in their chairs and shuffled out the door at a hurried pace. It seemed that the hunger and hormones were definitely eating at them. Gwah. Sometimes, I absolutely hate springtime. All the little lowerclassmen get all giddy and shit and all over each other and then display waaay too much PDA. With just my luck, as I rounded the corner, I caught a glimpse of some sophomore couple making out. Eww. See what I mean?

I was almost running now (after the sight got burned into my mind), but with my misfortune something bad had to happen and I ended up slamming into the biggest jerk in the senior class. Axel.

And with a boom, we both hit the ground.

He gave me the rudest once over ever before speaking. "Could you _please_ watch where you are going with your honeycomb bee weave?"

I deadpanned.

What the fuck? Was he commenting on my hair? Oh _hellllll_ no.

"You should do the same, you pin cushion head bitch for brains!" I retorted, remarking _heavily_ about his own head of crimson spikes.

Ohh, Axel seemed a bit taken back. But fortunately for him, he didn't say another word and only retaliated with a slight _"wtf"_ look of his own before bursting into a laugh. Ha ha, I win.

Would it be funny to say I've known Axel for the longest time? Would it be even funnier if I said that he was my friend? Would it be _hilarious_ if I said that we were both completely faking it and simply joking around? Yeah, it was a love-hate relationship, but it was better than nothing. Actually, Axel knew me better than anyone else. Yeah he was a jerk. But he was _my_ jerk.

With a grin, Axel jumped to his feet and reached for my hand. I took it readily but he thought it was funny to let me fall back while he pulled me up, startling me for a second while he cackled at my reaction. Gosh, he played too much - but I let that slide.

"Home I'm guessing, _babe_?" He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, ignoring the little nickname, as I leaned into his arm.

"Eh, yeah. Same old, same old." I replied as we walked to exit. He scoffed a bit at my remark, as if he knew I was going to say that.

"Well want to come over to my place later? It's Spring Break after all."

Oh snap. I totally forgot.

…

Fun time!

"Of course!" I interjected. But…

"Hold on," I questioned, turning my face towards his – on which he still had that stupid smirk. "who else is going to be there?"

It was Axel's turn to roll his bright green eyes. "Everyone else of course."

Ohh, everyone else eh? That meant that sophomore Roxas was going to be there, and since Demyx was good friends with him that surely meant that Marly was going to be there.

Oh goody~

Wait. Did I mention I had the hugest crush on him? Marly that is? Yeah, 'twas true. But with a body like that, who wouldn't? Just kidding. He had a great personality. (Har har.)

But really, no one knew that I liked him. Save for Axel, of course. Dammit. That's when I knew I was coming on too obvious… and also partially because Axel was looking at me in pure disgust.

"Ugh, you just want to be all over _Marluxia_." He spat. Ouch. I wonder what hurt more – the truth or the way he said his name? I picked the latter.

"Wow, someone sounds a bit peeved. I just want to see him. I haven't seen him in suuuch a long time." And it was true. Well, kind of. I mean I did see him during the day, but we haven't hung out lately. Yeah, that's what I meant to say.

"Really, Larxene? Honestly, I do not know what you see in that pink hair. PINK. HAIR. Seriously? What a pussy."

If I wasn't staring at Axel so intensely, I probably wouldn't have seen the twitch of annoyance in his eye. Goodness, I was just being honest. But then again, I thought about it. Oh that's right, Axel and Marluxia practically hate each other.

Well they didn't hate each other, per se; they just could not get along. Or agree. Or stand each other. It happened every time one brought up the other. Pure bad mouthing. Why did guys get like this? Well whatever it was, I called it the Asshole Syndrome.

I swatted his arm off me and I quickened my pace, trying to conceal my frustration. Why did he put up with him if he didn't have to? "Ya know, if you hate him so much why the hell are you letting him over your house?" I asked.

Silence.

Seeming hurt, Axel just sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets – which were a combination that he only did when he truly didn't have an answer. What was up with him? I slowed my pace and turned toward him, looking him straight in the eye, which conveniently avoided mine. I cocked a questioning eyebrow at his puzzling behavior. Surprisingly a smile crept on his lips.

"All for you, Larx." was all he offered as a comeback.

Before I could interrogate him further, he interrupted.

"Yo, meet me at my place at five, kay?" He said as he simultaneously pulled out his phone to peek at the time. "Aw snap, it's two already? What in the world? Well, whatever. Gotta run and get crap for us to eat! See ya babe!

And with that he was out of sight.

I wonder what he meant by _'all for you'?_ Hmm… but then I remembered what time it was. Two o'clock? Damn, how long had we been walking? I looked at my surroundings. My neighborhood? I looked again. My house? Wow, he actually walked me home. Guess he wasn't _such_ an asshole after all.

* * *

A/N: So yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, aside this being my first high school fic, this is also my first fic with Larxene and Axel and whatnot. I've been reading a lot of Larxel fics lately _(Omg, I love that pairing...)_, so I decided to give it a try. BUT don't think that this is simply a Larxel fic! (As you could see from the story. HURK.) Be prepared for lots of twists and turns if I can think of any. LOL. But anyway, **R&R** for me! ;"D Also, this chapter was shorter than I thought it was. Dang it!


	2. Random

A/N: On to the next chapter! (This is the quickest update I've done so far. :DDD) This chapter is mostly insight and stage setting and is still in Larxene's POV, by the way. Oh, and thanks for the first review **Hana13**! 8D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did... oh buddy.

* * *

₪ Chapter 2 ₪

~ _Larxene POV_ ~

A cold wind brushed passed me as I opened the door to my house. Funny, it was coming _from inside_ my home. Yeah. Figured. My house was always slightly chilly, which wasn't unwelcoming, but…

Sometimes I hated being alone. But then again, maybe I'm just selfish.

Way back when I was little, both my parents died in what was described as _'a tragic accident'_. You'd probably think that something like that would affect me and I'd go on some sort of pity party all my life. But, in spite of it all, I was at peace with the fact that they were gone. Perhaps it was simply because I was too young to remember them? I truly did not know. And my childhood? Surprisingly it was not out of the ordinary at all. Despite me being an orphan, so to speak, I did have my wealthy uncle that took care of me. Who do you think got me this house? I was eighteen anyway. I could take care of myself while he cruised on various vacations. I had everything I'd ever need. I was happy and thankful.

Yet, in the end, it still always felt kind of lonely.

I stepped inside, throwing my belongings in the closet – backpack and all. I wouldn't be seeing that stuff for two weeks. Thank God. I went and plopped down on my couch and in front of the television. It was going to be a while until I had to leave, so why not waste time? I clumsily snatched the remote off the table near the armrest and turned on the screen.

_Click._ Some court show with the judge yelling at some back-talking idiot.

_Click._ A show where two bitches were pulling at each other's hair calling some dude their man.

_Click, click, click. _

_Okaaay. _Nothing was on. At that point I just turned off the TV.

Sitting there, my mind drifted over to the little get together at Axel's coming up in… I looked at my phone again for the time; it read two forty nine – less than three hours.

Sooo, Marluxia was going to be there. In my mind I was super giddy; even though I knew if I showed it I'd look super stupid. Hmm… speaking of looks I still had my drab uniform on. Gosh, sometimes I hated wearing them – but on second thought, they did keep the girls at school from turning everyday learning into a fashion show. They already hogged the bathroom to check their hair and makeup, which was enough trouble in and of itself. But even though I wasn't glamorous, I at least wanted to look good. I hopped up from the couch and made my way for the bathroom. Flicking on the light switch, I gazed at my reflection in the mirror and my hair screamed back at me. Ugh. Those two damned chunks of hair just would NOT stay down for the life of me. In somewhat of a panic, I fished in my drawer for some clips or bobby pins to tame these cowlicks from hell. After a much some time, I _finally_ found a lightning shaped hairpin encrusted with small but precious topaz jewels that looked vaguely familiar.

Then I remembered where it came from.

It was the hairpin that Axel gave me back in the tenth grade for my birthday. I think he knew I wanted it back then because I had always talked about how cute it looked when we went to the mall. I didn't actually think he would get it for me. I stared at it for bit. Did I ever wear this? I think I did once or twice.

"I guess this'll do." I muttered to myself as I walked over to the mirror. Pulling the rebellious pieces of hair to one side, I slipped the clip over them both – neatly brushing away stray hairs that fell onto my forehead. Actually, my hair did not look half bad. Pretty even? Okay, I wouldn't go that far. But come to think of it, I was sure I did have an outfit that would match this hairpiece nicely, so I went off to look.

My closet was a mess. I didn't know what was clean, what was dirty, or what was just plain unwearable. But gratefully enough there it was, in plain sight, a cute light grey top with a cloud and lightning print. I threw it on, layering it with a longer black undershirt, and looked around my closet again.

Now to hunt for something for the lower half of my body.

To my dismay, I quickly realized that all my jeans were in the hamper and that meant there was nothing else to wear. Well, almost nothing. From the corner of my eye, I spotted a nice piece of clothing that matched my outfit to the tee. Unfortunately, it was a skirt.

Now, people that know me know _very_ well that I never wore skirts. Aside from the mandatory school uniform, I never _ever _walked out of the house on my own accord wearing a skirt – _especially _if it was a mini skirt and this so happened to be one. Why did I even have this thing?

I looked at it for a while, trying to make up my mind. Wait a minute – didn't I have some leggings to go with this? Oh yes I _did_. I looked in my drawer before pulling out some black leggings with a lacy trim on the end. With haste, I slipped it on along with the skirt and dusted myself off. Whew. Getting ready _really_ was some workout. I looked in the mirror again and I didn't look half bad, except, my hair did AGAIN. I must have been careless and messed it up in the process.

_Uggggh._ Time to fire up the big guns.

After letting it heat up for a while, I grabbed my Chi flat iron and smoothed out the ends of my blonde locks to put it back into place. About fifteen minutes later (yes, straightening my hair was a daily struggle) I felt there was no hope in my hair getting any straighter and I decided to call it quits. Satisfied with myself, I ran back into the living room and fished for my phone that was hiding in between the cushions on the sofa.

I ran my finger over the touch screen to wake it up._ Four o'nine_, it read. Woooah. I've been at it for how long? Oh well, at the very most I was finished with getting ready. But, then it was quiet again and I had nothing to do and it soon dawned on me that I was starting to get bored. I don't think Axel will mind me coming over a _little _early, would he? I lifted phone to my face and shifted through my contacts. Hovering over Axel's number, I tapped twice and it started to ring. A few seconds passed before he picked up.

"_Hello?"_ I barely heard him say. There was a lot of noise in the background. Flushing maybe? He probably just got done using the bathroom.

"Hey, whatcha ya doing?"

"_Just got done using the bathroom. You caught me in mid-piss." _Hoho, what'd I say?

"Gross, I hope you washed your hands!" I said with lighthearted sneer played into my voice.

"_Uh huh, duuuh. That's just nasty not too. Well, actually, I almost – juuust almost dropped my phone into the toilet. I had to practically backflip to keep it from falling in. LOL!" _I proceeded to start laughing at him and his use of chat speak in an actual conversation. But hey, I was guilty of it too, ya know? We both spent _waaaay_ too much time on the internetz. He continued,_"So, what's up with you, eh?"_

I calmed down a bit before I replied, "Whaa? Uhh, nothing really. I'm super bored and that's I'm calling you. Hey, you don't mind if I come over now, do you?"

"_Nah. But there only people here are Roxas and I so I don't think there will be that much to enterta—"_

"Mmkay! I'm on my way!" I cut him off and hung up. With that, I grabbed my hoodie, shoved my phone in my pocket and was out the door.

After walking for who knows how long, I ended up in front of Axel's door. I was about to ring the doorbell when the door shook open and I was pulled into a tight hug by none other than… wait, I knew that hair color.

"_EKK!" _I squeaked. _MARULUXIA?_ Where did he come from?! Oh dear. I feel a bit lightheaded.

* * *

A/N: And I'll leave it at that. For now, at least. Hurk hurk. **R&R** for me please!

Ohhhh, and I might change the POV for the next chapter(s) and then switch it up from there. I hope that's not a problem. Don't hate me! ;o;"


	3. Aggressive

A/N: And here goes the third chapter! It's in Axel's point of view now and it should give a tons more background info - but I've left out a lot of details, just so I won't spoil anything for you. ;]

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did... oh buddy.

* * *

₪ Chapter 3 ₪

_~ Axel POV ~_

I pressed the End Call button on my phone and slide my cell deep into the pockets of my jeans. I had just got off the phone with Larxene and apparently she was _extremely_ bored. The reason I knew that was because nine times out of ten she was almost always the last one to arrive to our little get-togethers. Maybe, just _maybe_ she wanted to see me? Heh, I simpered at the thought. My speculation was that she was eager to see _Marluxia._ Ugh, even thinking about him got me riled up.

But it was laughable really. You see, Marluxia and I weren't always on bad terms. No. Actually it was simply the opposite of that.

It had all started in our sophomore year when we all decided to form a band. Demyx was our awesome bassist and Marluxia was on the drums – and I admit he wasn't too bad. Then that left Larxene and I; she was our vocal's vixen while I shredded on the guitar most of the time. I also sang but that was only whenever Larx _wanted_ me too (which was funny, because most of the songs we covered didn't have girls singing lead, but I digress). Anyway, the band was pretty hot until Mar decided to fuck it up. Oh _yes_, he as a matter of fact did, so much that's it's almost an _understatement_ – but that's _another_ story for _another_ day. To make a long story short, it ended up with the band breaking up at the beginning of our senior year because he and I couldn't "get along". But that was bullshit… well perhaps not completely. I didn't want to see him. He didn't want to see me. However, in all honesty, I never spilled the real reason to anyone – not to Demyx, not to Larxene, absolutely no one. I guess that aspect of it further upset them, _especially _Larxene. But it was something that he and I had to deal with. Selfish? Maybe, but I had to protect the rest of the band – and in the end, I think it turned out better than I expected. The band still met at jam sessions, _minus_ Marluxia.

But nothing gold can stay and that was just it. Something had to give and that something was Demyx. He proclaimed it just wasn't the same without Marluxia and INSISTED we tried to make amends with each other, hence this little shindig at my place. Even though it was more or less a start over for the band, I myself really wasn't looking forward to it – at least, that is to say, with _him_ in the picture. Oh yeah. Really wasn't.

But it was just something that had to be done.

Like a reflex, I shook my head at the thoughts. Having them flood back into my memories all at once was mentally wearing me out. Thinking of something else to do, I called out to Roxas… but there was no response. Curious to know what he was up to, I made my way into the living room. I rolled my eyes as I caught a glimpse of him "strumming" frantically on a guitar – well guitar_ controller_ that is. Of course he _had _to be playing some Guitar Hero. Instead of bothering him, I redirected my attention to the kitchen. Might as well put on some food now since Larx was coming, right?

I was just coming out of the kitchen after popping some pizza's in the oven when I heard my doorbell ring… five times in a row. Damn.

"Dude, could you get that?" called Roxas from the living room, tied up in expert mode. Boy wasn't he a help – I let out an agitated groan. There was only one person who rang the doorbell like that and that was Demyx. Now, don't get me wrong – Demyx was a good friend of mine – but he could be _so_ flipping annoying sometimes. I went over to the door and opened it only to be assaulted by plethora of pink hair.

Son. Of. A…

It just had to be this kid who stood right in front of me, huh? I swore I felt angry nerves coming along.

Trying to keep a straight face, I looked past Marluxia, not even greeting him, and locked eyes with Demyx – trying my best to channel my feelings of pure displeasure into him. Except, Demyx and I were never on the same brainwave and he instead drew a big smile.

"Hey Ax! How's it going?" Peachy Demyx, just peachy. Before I could reply with a bit of sarcasm, Marluxia imprudently chimed in.

"Axel, why the _hell_ are you making us waiting outside? Did you open the door to just stare at us or what – gonna let us in anytime soon?" Ohoho, you know the nerves? They were seriously plucked and I was thoroughly getting irritated.

My glare shifted to the twat. He had his arms crossed, with a smirk that I so eagerly wanted to punch off his face. But instead, I just forced a copycat smile and leaned against the edge of the door's side.

"Be my guest… _princess_." I muttered, sneering as I motioned the pathway into my house like he was blind.

Mumbling _'whatever'_, his arms fell to his side and he shuffled past, bumping my shoulder in the process. I looked back almost incredulously and there he was with that smirk still painted on his stupid face. Oh man, that was strike one for him today.

But I could tell I wasn't the only one who noticed the tension – lo and behold Demyx did too. I yelped loudly when he yanked me outside and crudely flung the door behind him shut. Confused, I looked at the brunette very surprised, wondering what the heck that was all about.

"Axel, can't you stay cool for just once?!" He asserted in a whisper, but I could tell that if he had the chance he would yell at me. "Your attitude sucks!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I _was_ staying cool. It was that bastard that wants to bitch about every little thing…" I shook my head in disbelief, I really couldn't believe this. Why was everything my fault? If this was how tonight was going to go down I wanted nothing to do with it. "You know, maybe this shit won't wo—"

Demyx barred me from saying much more. He promptly grabbed my shoulders and roughly slammed me into the column of my front porch.

"No! I know what you're going to say! _'This isn't going to work'_ – That's BS, bump that!"

I was so shocked by his boldness that I just shut up. Damn, Demyx was scary when he was upset. I looked him in the eye, anticipating the chew out I was going to receive.

"Look. I don't know what happened between you two, and believe me I'd _like_ to know, but that is YOUR guys's business… ," he hesitated, "BUT if you two's problems are strong enough to break up the band, then it becomes everyone else business!" His angry eyes bored into mine and the sincerity of his words echoed throughout my being like an empty fortress, but I still tried to stand my ground.

Yet what he said next was enough to tear me down.

Demyx's grip slackened before dropping to my arms – and his once piercing blue-green eyes were downcast to the ground, half-lidded as if they possessed a distressing thought. He spoke, his voice low and fleeting. It sounded like he was somewhere else in his mind.

"And you know, this will probably make her smile too. She won't have to cry anymore."

At that point, I think my heart shattered within my chest. How could he bring up something that hurtful? I hated how he was rough handling, blaming, and lecturing me all at once in the first place, and NOW he had the audacity to go and slice open old wounds. I was seething inside, straight up _pissed_…

But no matter how I tried to turn it he was right.

Out of all of us, Larxene was the most affected by the drama and, if anything, she blamed herself for it.

I sighed. Annoying as he may be, Demyx had the talent of pulling heart strings like the ones on his guitar.

"Fine, fine. You know, you really are a master manipulator – growing a spine there I see!" I said buoyantly giving into his whole guilt trip grandstand. His head sprang up, surprised at the sudden change in atmosphere. Stiffening, Demyx gave a timorous laugh and held his hands up surrender style.

"EH! Well I'm sorry! I, uhhh, just wanted the best for the group and—", I stopped him with the wave of my finger.

Naturally, I smiled and punched him playfully in the arm. "Nah, Dem. It's fine. I know what you mean." I really did and I think he felt more reassured, because he responded with a grin of his own.

"Come on, we should go in. I bet they are wondering what we are doing out here." Demyx suggested, lightly rubbing the area I hit him.

"Oh shit yeah, the pizza! Snap, I totally forgot!" I opened my front door and rushed into my house, hoping to the heavens that it didn't burn.

Roxas was standing over the table and swiftly turned around when he heard me enter.

"Eh heh…" he stood there looking at me slightly apologetic. I eyed him, confused until I noticed what he was hiding. That little bugger ate almost half of the pizza…

I would have been mad, but instead I busted out laughing.

"Duuude! HA… How could you freaking eat all of that?!" I doubled over, arms to stomach, amazed at his colossal appetite.

Seemingly proud of himself, Roxas' put his hands behind his head. "Well, that's what happens when you play videogames for morning, noon, and night!"

Dang, he played videogames in the morning? And noon? How was that possible – we were at school at that time! Man, that kid was certainly something else.

We both were cracking up, shrieking laughter all throughout the house. We were roaring so loud that _that _was probably why Demyx plugged his ears with his Skullcandy's. If there was one way Demyx would drown out a person speaking, it was through the blaring of music. But at least he was slightly entertained; he had his hand over his mouth so I could tell he was giggling at our shenanigans. However, pissy little Marluxia was not amused. I watched him as he sized me up, lips pursed ready to say something smart.

Undoubtly, he surely did.

"Damn, why must you be so loud Axel. I'm going outside." Okay, one: this was my house – I could be as loud as I wanted. And two: what the—? Didn't that little prick see Roxas laughing too?

My easy going temperament was gone and replaced by a peeved disposition. Boy he sure did irk me – and why was he telling me this anyway? He could _LEAVE_ for all I care.

"Suit yourself," was all I said, holding back my burning sarcasm that I so desperately wanted to throw at him. I couldn't let him get to me – I _had_ to shake it off.

He huffed and rose from the couch, making his way to the door. Roxas, in turn, gave me a scrutinizing look. He was probably wondering why I was being so haughty towards the pink hair fiend but, blunty, he didn't need to know. I was just about to break Roxas' silencing glare when I heard the front door swing open, hitting the wall (that door was probably eff'd up from all the manhandling). Now I _really_ felt like telling that asshole off – that is until I heard a familiar squeal.

I rounded the corner of the kitchen and saw her. Yep, that was Larxene alright. But I couldn't properly greet her. Nope. You know why? Because he was hugging her and she was hugging back. I paused at them, just staring. I felt so out of place in my own home. No, this wasn't where I wanted it to start, above all not her in his arms.

You remember those nerves? I am convinced something just snapped.

* * *

A/N: Hmm, I think it's pretty evident that Axel and Marluxia really do not like each other. I know, I know - I'm pointing out the obvious. But why do they dislike each other? Well, all I'm going to say is that it goes much deeper than the eye can tell. Hurk hurk~

So, with that said, **R&R **for me please! I hope I didn't suck in this chapter too much. I wanted to write it so that it gave a lot of info, but I think it may seem rushed? I realllly don't know... _"

Oh and as a heads up, I think from here on out I'm going to be writing in regular old third person. I at least wanted you to see through the eyes of the characters themselves. However, now since the story is truly unfolding, I think it would be best not to complicate things. ;] Of course I may revert to first person if need be. It all depends on the situation. :DDD


End file.
